Just My Imagination
by Deidara'sStalker
Summary: Amaya Okazaki is ordered to capture Deidara, but the two who happen to hate each other with an undying passion end up getting stranded on a deserted island and have to trust and rely on each other in order to survive. Rated M for future content.DeidaraXOC
1. The Capture

**

* * *

**

This is a story about Deidara paired with my OC. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I don't own any of the Naruto characters except my OC and other made up characters I feel like putting in the story. The rest belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This story was inspired by a movie I watched. I forgot the name…Anyways…Sorry if Deidara or any other original Naruto character is ooc.

**???Claimer of Naruto???: Nah, if I owned Naruto, Deidara wouldn't be dead and I would be in the manga! :P**

"All right, listen up. I'm assigning a few of you to a mission. Deidara, you are in charge of capturing Amaya Okazaki, who happens to live in your home village, Iwagakure," the astral hologram of the Akatsuki leader says as he stands to the other members. "Itachi, Kisame, you two continue your search of the Kyuubi. Deidara, you stay. The rest, you are dismissed." All but Deidara and Pein leave the extracting chamber, where Pein continues to speak. "Amaya is secretly working for the Tsuchikage. Not as an Anbu, but she works in the prison and keeps watch over the most powerful criminals. Her powers are elemental and shape shifting powers. Not many know of this information. Deidara, I want you to get inside as a prisoner, capture her and get out. Dismissed. Don't let me down."

* * *

OoOO0OOoO

"Amaya, is everything alright? You've been in there for hours." Amaya's friend, Haruko, asked knocking on the door. She knocked on the scratched mahogany door again.

"I'm fine." she dully responded, a yawn following after. "Come in…"

Haruko slowly opens the door, to reveal a small room with lime-green walls and off-white shaded carpet, a queen-sized bed with purple and black zebra-print bedspread and pillows, a dark brown desk with paint, erasers, pencils, markers and pens carelessly spilled on the top, a matching dresser, which was overflowing with clothes, and shelves hanging on the walls with paintings, drawings and a teddy-bear. She looks around the room and sees Amaya sprawled out on the floor in an orange tube-top and shorts next to the desk, which was located in the far left corner. The bed was against the wall in between closet and the desk. A large window behind the bed lit up the room.

"Amaya, you have to get up _sometime_, you know. You have to report to the Tsuchikage."

"I don't want to….What time is it?" she mumbled, slowly starting to rise off the ground.

"Noon."

Amaya immediately got up and ran out the door. "I'm going to be late!" Down the stairs she tripped, and fell the rest of the way. "Ow……." She shrugged it off and got herself a bowl of cereal.

Before Haruko had time to even get down the flight of stairs, Amaya was finished and heading back up to get dressed. In under three minutes, she came back down in a bright yellow tank-top that showed her pink and yellow bra straps and long baggy jeans. She was hopping down the stairs in an attempt to slip on her black sneakers. Fortunately, she was successful.

"Bye, Haruko, I'm leaving now!" she shouted out the front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

She ran to the Tsuchikage's office nonstop. By the time she got there, she was almost out of breath, panting heavily. She caught her breath after a moment and knocked on the office door labeled "Tsuchikage".

"Come in." he said in a rough, raspy voice.

Amaya walked in, poking her head around the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she stated.

"Yes, Amaya. A villager reported an Akatsuki sighting near the southern perimeter. I want you to capture them and bring them to the prison for interrogation, and _you_ will be in charge of him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." And with that, she left.

* * *

OoOO0OOoO

Deidara flew through the woods on his giant clay bird and noticed a shine on something toward the ground through his scope. He found it suspicious, so he descended. Landing on the soft grass, he gets a closer look. He dismounts the bird and walks over to a bush. A gray-brown rabbit suddenly hops up with a paper bomb on its back and blows up, startling Deidara. Thin metal wires shoot from the trees and wrap around Deidara, who is still surprised. Amaya swiftly jumps down from the tree with a kunai to his neck.

"Got you." Amaya says.

"That's what you think, un. I'm not _that_ easy to capture." Deidara chuckles and his body starts to bulge, and Amaya back flips towards the bush where the rabbit came from. Deidara's body explodes, causing Amaya to shield herself with a rock wall.

"A clay clone!" Amaya shouts, and jumps back. The _real_ Deidara, who was hiding in the trees, glimpsed at Amaya's features through his scope. Amaya pushed her short, layered, brunette bangs out of her blue-green eyes. The left eye had a brown splotch over the top of it and the right eye was greener than the other. He sent several clay birds out of the tree and went behind her.

Amaya jumped to dodge the birds, and destroyed most of them by throwing kunias and shurikens, but some had spiders on their backs. The spiders swiftly leaped and latched onto Amaya's shoulders. The two spiders exploded on her shoulders and the birds exploded behind her, and the detonation pushed her into a tree. The collision immobilized her for a few moments, but she shrugged it off.

She stood up, and looked at the ground. Boulders began to rise, causing the ground to shake. Deidara attempted to flee before she noticed him behind her, but failed. Amaya heard a twig snap under Deidara's feet and threw the boulders in the direction of the sound.

"Shit!" he shouted and jumped out of the bushes, revealing himself to a very pissed-off Amaya.

"Just give it up, fugitive. I'm going to win." she angrily said, throwing more boulders and rocks at him.

"In your dreams, un." he replied and tossed faster clay birds at her, which exploded a few feet of her.

"Your artistic use of ninjutsu is impressive, I'll give you that. It'll be a shame that you won't be around to use it anymore." she says, blocking the attack with another wall of rock.

"You flattery won't get you anywhere, sorry. But I'm afraid that you are the one not going to be able to use your powers soon, un."

"Yeah, right! I can't be beaten, especially by scum like you!" Amaya spat, glaring at the blonde.

"Ouch! That hurt, un! Now I have to go home and cut myself to get rid of the pain!"

Using the air, Amaya pushed Deidara back, almost off a cliff. She turned into a panther, and leaped at him, snarling, fangs bared. On his back from the force of the wind, he was forced to roll and dodge Amaya. When she landed, disappointed at her miss, she then extended her claws and barely grabbed Deidara on his cloak. She tossed him over the edge, and pounced after him.

He was rolling head first down the rocky terrain, with Amaya closely bounding after him. At the bottom, he hit his head hard on the ground, taking his consciousness away from him. Seconds after he crash-landed, Amaya arrived and landed on top of him, pinning him down.

Head held high, Amaya shouts, "Ha! I win!" and transforms back into her human self.

She picks Deidara up and slings him over her shoulder and heads back to the village. (Yeah, she's strong)

OoOO0OOoO

"Amaya! What happened to you?! And what are you wearing?" the Tsuchikage asks, seeing Amaya wearing Deidara's mesh shirt and shorts.

"I transformed! What do you think happens to my clothes when I do that? That they magically appear again when I return to my human form?" she says as she tosses her now shredded, tarnished yellow tank top, and her torn shorts to the Tsuchikage. "I'm putting him in his cell now." she says and walks off, dragging Deidara by the handcuffs.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! Hopefully I won't get bored with this story and never finish it like my other Deidara story. I deleted it though…If you liked it, please rate and review! If you didn't, I'm open to constructive criticism! I'm not the best writer in the world, so please comment! But no flamers, please. I'm not one who appreciates them.**


	2. Twenty Questions

**???Claimer of Naruto???: Nah, if I owned Naruto, Deidara wouldn't be dead and I would be in the manga! :P**

Amaya drags Deidara into a cell completely made of stone, with the exception of the door. It had a window, which was barred. The cell's only furniture was a toilet, sink, and a bed. It didn't smell old and rusty, like you would assume it would, but it smelled fresh, like a new house. She takes Deidara's cloak and tosses it out the cell door.

"That can be thrown away." She sees a pouch strapped to his leg. She unzips it and sees the clay he had used in their battle. Removing it, she notices that Deidara moved. Just in case, she used one hand to hold him down with chakra strings while her other hand finished removing the pouch.

Amaya grabbed a jumpsuit and slipped it on him. She staggers up, still weak from the battle, walks out of the cell, and locks it. "This is gonna be a _long_ couple of months…" she mutters and struts away.

OoOO0OOoO

"…What the hell happened?" Deidara questions to no one and rolls over, falling off of the cot in the left corner of the cell. "Shit…" He picks himself up and walks to the door of the cell. He sees Amaya, holding a tray of food, walking towards him. He steps back, glaring, and she cautiously opens the cell door, walking in.

"Glad you're up. You've been out for a week. I brought you food, if you're hungry."

_A week?! That's how long I expected the whole mission to be! Oh, well, just keep going according to the plan. Now I just have to think of a way to get out with her and get back to HQ without being caught, un._ Deidara thought, shocked.

"Since I'm in charge of you, I have to assist you whenever needed." Amaya grunted, "Do you have any wounds that need to be tended to?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda banged up from the battle. I underestimated you. You're actually really good, un." he responded, never looking at her emotionless eyes.

Deidara removed the jumpsuit and motioned to injuries throughout his chest and back. Amaya effortlessly healed the wounds and small lacerations. "Is that all? Good. Hurry up, you need to shower." she said, not giving Deidara the chance to answer.

She stood by the door, and silently waited for Deidara to finish consuming the bland food. After he was done, Amaya signaled for Deidara to her. He did, and she handcuffed him to her and walked out of the cell. They arrived at the showers, and she found an unoccupied stall for him to use.

"The chain on the handcuff is long enough for you to stretch your arms and move around, so there should be no problem." Amaya stated and Deidara entered the stall and shut the door.

_Let's see…How can I escape the prison with Amaya and not get caught? And how can I get _her_ out? She can obviously fight better than me, un…_ He thought, shampooing his long blonde hair.

_He's taking _forever…… Amaya thought, rolling her eyes.

Minutes passed, and Deidara stepped out of the stall, with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Amaya just stared. Her eyes widened. She could see his six pack and muscular build.

"Like what you see, un?" he asked when he realized where her eyes were, "I know I'm sexy, un, but I don't think you're my type."

Amaya just turned away and blushed from what she saw and embarrassment.

They walked back to the cell in silence. Amaya removed the handcuffs and was heading out the door when Deidara spoke.

"Wait. Don't leave, un." he pouted.

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while, I guess I should get to know the lady in charge of me, yeah."

"How? Are we gonna play 'Twenty Questions' or something?" Amaya asked, crossing her arms.

"Sure!"

"Sigh…..I had to open my big mouth…"

Amaya sits down on the ground in front of Deidara, who sits, putting an arm on his knee.

"Okay, first question: What's your favorite color?" Deidara asks with a huge smile on his face.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, un……."

"……Yellow…"

"Um…favorite animal, un?"

"Don't have one."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Were you born here in Iwagakure, un?"

"No, I was born in Konoha, but got transferred here at a young age."

Deidara started to smirk.

"…Have you ever kissed anybody?"

"No, and I don't plan to." _Why does he want to know _that_???_

"Why not, un?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Hey, you can't answer a question with another, un!"

"I just did!" she exclaimed.

"Well, don't do it again. Favorite song?"

"I have several."

"What are your favorite bands, yeah?"

"Sugarcult, Fall Out Boy, Thousand Foot Krutch, Goodnight Nurse, Daft Punk, Metallica, Aerosmith, All-American Rejects, Three Days Grace, AFI, 3Oh!3, Panic! At the Disco, and anything under the category of rock, metal, or if I'm in the mood, screamo or techno. Sometimes all of them combined."

"Why do you like those bands? Not that there's anything wrong with them, un."

"When I'm angry, some of the songs calm me down, some describe my mood, some have really pretty music, and some I just like the lyrics."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Just seven years."

"You started at the age of 10?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I just didn't expect that, un. Art is fleeting or lasts forever?" "Neither. Art can be both fleeting and lasting forever. Like a sunset. It's beauty is ever-lasting, but it's presence is fleeting. You know, I'm don't enjoy being here with you."

"I know, but you have no choice, un. What's your favorite sweet or dessert?"

"I don't have one."

"You like many?"

"No, I don't eat any."

"Why not, un?"

"I don't handle sugar well."

"So you mean that if I gave you a chocolate bar and you ate it, you would get sugar high?"

"Yes. VERY sugar high. I almost went to prison because of it."

"What did you do, un?"

"Sigh…I broke into the largest bank in Iwagakure and left to sabotage the Tsuchikage's office, and nearly killed…"

"Nearly killed whom, un?"

"A group of children."

"What happened?"

"…I don't want to talk about it. I'm not one who kills innocent people, despite how I may seem."

"Why don't you like me, un?"

"Because you are a fugitive and all criminals are the same."

"Why are you stereotyping criminals? Not all of us are that bad, you know."

"That was twenty-one. I get to leave now."

"Tomorrow it's your turn, un." Amaya just rolls her eyes at the statement.

Amaya stood up, and left the cell, making sure to lock it behind her.

Deidara looked out the barred window, staring at the stars. Then he lied down on his cot and fell asleep.

OoOO0OOoO

The next morning, Deidara gets up early. He sticks his head out the window, thinking about how he was to escape.

_How can I get Amaya and I out of this prison without looking suspicious? _he thinks to himself.

"Trying to escape out the window? Well it's not going to happen." Amaya comes into the cell, seeing Deidara's head out the window.

He turns and looks at her, seeing a tray with pancakes and bacon in her hands.

"Are you ready for your turn, yeah?" he asks.

"You mean that "Twenty Questions" thing? I guess, I mean, I've got no choice, really." Amaya grunts and squats down on the tile floor in front of Deidara.

"Ok…Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"Because they asked me to and I had no place here in Iwa."

"I'm going to ask pointless questions just like you to get it over with. What's you're favorite color?"

"Aqua, un."

"Favorite animal?"

"Birds."

"Favorite food?"

"I love bakudan. Can't get enough of that stuff, un."

"Water or soda?"

"Water. It's healthier."

"How old are you?"

"Same as you, Amaya-chan. I'm 17."

"Don't call me "chan". Why do you say "un" after every couple of sentences?"

"It's a habit. Kind of like biting nails or fidgeting, except less common."

"Ok, umm…Black or white?"

"White."

"Potato or Potahtoh?"

"…?…Potato, un."

"Are you perverted? Don't ask. Pointless questions, remember?"

"It depends on the situation, un."

"Where did you get those scars?" Amaya asks, pointing to Deidara's arms.

"From battles. It's not important. It's over now."

"Favorite song?"

"Sleepless Nights, by Katsuhiko Kawamoto. It's a really nice song, yeah."

"Ok, have you ever kissed someone?"

"No, I refuse to until I find the right girl, un."

"What if you turned gay?"

"I have nothing against gays, but I have no intention to turn it."

"Are you in to poetry?"

"I really depends on my mood, un."

"What are those lines on your hands?" she asks, even more curious than she was before.

"I don't want to show you."

"Why not?"

"Just like you, I have my rights not to do something, un."

"Okay, you don't have to get all pushy…Um, are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"Dog person. Don't like cats."

"Why?"

"Because I got attacked by a cat as a kid."

"What did you do?"

"..I tripped over it when playing hide and seek with other children."

"Uh-huh…" Amaya giggles.

"Don't laugh at me, un."

"Why not?"

"That's 21 questions."

"So I can leave now?" Amaya asks and starts for the door, getting out the cell keys.

"Yep, see you at 12:30." (that's lunch time)

**I did chapter 2!! YAY!! I didn't expect it to be out for at least a week or so. Sorry if you think the chapters are short! R&R, plz!!**


	3. Deidara's Plan

_**Phew! I'm sorry I was gone for soooooooo long! I had project after project and I had LOTS of work to do…..Plus I've been attempting to learn more grammar and such…I'll try to make this chapter longer for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Only the characters I created!**_

_**Side note: Oh, and sorry I made a mistake when writing the story. Deidara's age is 19; I hadn't really paid much attention when writing the last chapter, so he's now the appropriate age =D**_

* * *

_When 12:30 came around, Amaya was kinda angry. She had to spend more time with Deidara than she wanted to. The prison was going to try something new to see if the fugitives would cooperate easier if they were given something they would all like. No, not a weekly karaoke night. But instead of being forced to eat bland, ordinary food every day, they could go and choose their meal in a buffet. Everyone thought it was a splendid idea…except Amaya, of course. She wished that she could just go home and stay there. She really wanted to get rid of Deidara and just do another job. This one paid nicely, but she was tired of being around the criminals._

_Amaya stomped vigorously, probably leaving dents in the tile as she made her way to Deidara's cell. She held her hands in fists at her side, which carried a pouch full of weapons such as shurikens, kunais, and paper bombs. Deidara was pondering on his situation lying on his back on the small bed in his cell. He had been thinking for hours. Probably since Amaya had left._

_What on earth can I do? Think, Deidara, THINK…..I've got it! But how am I going to do that? Damn it all!_ Deidara got frustrated and hit a fist on the stone wall, not affecting the fine architecture in any way, but his hand. "Ow! Fuck!" he yelled, clenching his hurt hand with the other. He sat there on the bed until the throbbing subsided. After the pain was no longer present, Deidara patiently sat fiddling with his fingers. What seemed like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes, Amaya unlocked the cell door and walked in. Seeing she was upset about something, not surprised, Deidara looked at her somewhat comfortingly. "What's the matter with you, un?"

"I have to be with you, that's what." She spits back bitterly. "Ouch…I always thought I was a pretty cool guy, un." "Shut up and come with me." Amaya just holds out a handcuff, waiting. Deidara promptly walks over and allows her to put it on his wrist. The blonde dawns the realization that Amaya was taking him elsewhere, instead of bringing him a tray filled with distasteful food. He was somewhat relieved, but also confused at the same time. "Where are we going, un?" Not surprisingly, Amaya ignored his question and trudged forward, heading to the newly built cafeteria. "Well, un? Aren't you going to answer my question?" Amaya tries to ignore him, but it just wasn't possible for some strange reason. "The cafeteria." The man was very confused at this moment and subconsciously asked another question. "Why? I didn't know we had one, un." "We didn't, until yesterday evening. The prison center wants to try something new with the inmates being imprisoned. They're examining to see if you cooperate more easily if you're given something in return. In this case, it's food of your choice. The inmates are now able to go through buffet lines to choose from a large variety of breakfast, lunch, dinner and desserts, every time they visit the cafeteria. I thought this much was too far, but now you don't even have to stay in your cells to eat; you can gorge yourselves until you are completely satisfied at separate tables."

* * *

"Wow, un." _What a coincidence! This will work perfectly with my plan! It's as if the gods are on my side! _Deidara smirked, thinking over his scheme. Without noticing it, he chuckled, cautioning the stubborn guard. "What's so funny?" She grunts, and pulls up her yellow v-cut shirt just in case because of his height. He was six inches taller than her. Sadly, she was only four feet and ten inches tall, so anyone who wanted to could easily sneak a peak at her well developed chest. Automatically assuming he was a conniving pervert, she reached up and slapped him. "Ouch! What was that for, un? I didn't do anything!" He yelled, rubbing his red cheek with his non-cuffed hand. "Whatever." Amaya growls, and continues walking into the cafeteria. "I have to stay with you while you eat though. That's the bad part. The really bad part is that I have to eat my food with you. Damn the prison rules…"

"I'm perfectly fine with it, sweet cheeks." Deidara mocked, probably regretting it a few seconds later, as Amaya smashed her clenched fist backwards to make contact with 'you know what'. Deidara groaned and dropped to the ground in pain, bringing Amaya down with him. "Shit!" She obviously didn't think about the length of the chain between the cuffs before she turned to violence. She fell helplessly on top of him, inches away from his face. Deidara, the poor thing, was still too much in pain to comprehend the situation. Amaya pushes herself off, as much as she could, against the cuff's chain. The immense pain subsided enough for Deidara to sit up and look somewhat natural. People who didn't witness the whole scene thought the two had tripped and fell. Deidara staggered up as Amaya promptly stood as soon as the chance was available. Faintly blushing, Amaya glared at the blonde. "Do _not_ call me sweet cheeks."

Out of breath, Deidara nodded. After all of the pain had disappeared, they went into the open cafeteria. The two made it to the buffet line and each grabbed plates. Amaya went first and grabbed a simple ham and cheese sandwich, hoping everything would go by much, much faster. Deidara looked through every choice multiple times, making Amaya want to stab herself to death with the plastic knife. "Just get something!"

"Calm down, un. Gosh…" the blonde chuckled and purposely looked slower. After a long three minutes, Deidara got bakudan, a brownie, a Hershey's bar, and other various sweets. Amaya was on the verge of strangling the man to death. "Just hurry up and find a seat.." The two manage to find an unoccupied table near the door of the cafeteria. Deidara chuckled to himself again as he sat down at the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You're usually a little bit less annoying!" Amaya shouts angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me, un. I'm just in a good mood right now. Is that a crime, un?" Amaya just sat silently because she couldn't come up with a good comeback. Frustrated, she started eating. Deidara smiled victoriously and ate his bakudan. He finished quickly, not eating the candy. Amaya noticed, but didn't say anything as she finished her sandwich.

"You can take the candy back to your cell, but if it's not eaten within two hours, it will be thrown away."

"Alright, un" _Wow, un! Everything is working according to my plan. But will I be able to control her when she's sugar high?_ Deidara went over his 'devious' plan over and over in his head to make sure there weren't any flaws. _I'm pretty sure that'll be good enough to get out of here, un._ Deidara held the candy in his left hand (the one that wasn't cuffed) and Amaya took him back to the cell.

"I'll be back in two hours to take the candy away if you haven't eaten it." And then she left, locking the cell door behind her. Deidara nodded and when she left, he smiled evilly. Then he sat on his bed and watched the clouds from his barred window, with nothing really else to do for the next two hours.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so freaking long to post this…And it's a short chapter...I probably deserve some hate mail or some cyber slaps or punches…Hell I don't know if people are even reading this story…Well, if you are, once again…I'm sorry. ^-^"**


	4. The Escape

**I'm gonna try to keep updating this summer, but I can't guarantee it'll be often. I have to do a bunch of projects this summer for my classes. Once again, I'm sorry for taking forever, but I'm just packed with work. If there are any complaints or comments, I'm open to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters. If I did, Deidara would be tied to my bed. ~_^**

**

* * *

**

Amaya left the cell and put the cuffs away on her belt with the key that unlocks them in her right pocket. She walks down the hall of prison cells when something caught her eye. She looks over at the cell on her left and saw an inmate fiddling with something. "So what'cha got there?" She asks, leaning on the cell door.

"Um…nothing…Go away…" The man replies, hiding the object behind his back. Amaya didn't have the patience for this type of behavior. "Look," she says with a frustration on her face and in her tone, "…Give me what you have in your hand, and I won't kill you. I don't care what trouble I will get in, because you're on Death Row anyway." She sticks her hand into the cell, striking fear into the inmates heart. Wanting to live as long as he can, he hands over the object he had in his possession. Amaya took it and examined the object. It was a shot filled with an anesthetic. "Is this anesthesia or something? Seriously, dude? You planned on drugging someone? You disgust me." The man looked at her with wide eyes as she set his cell ablaze, incinerating him, and everything behind the cell door.

"I wonder how he even got this?…I'll worry about it later." She places the shot in her right pants pocket, with the key to the handcuffs and continues walking down the hall. She goes to the guard lounge and takes a break from her shift. She sits back and reads a book. After two hours, she leaves the lounge and heads back to Deidara's cell. She's in a better mood, now that she's had a break and had some time to relax. When she gets to his cell she opens it and stands in the doorway, with a somewhat happier look on her face. Reading took a lot of stress out of her.

"What're you so happy about, un? Usually you're all mean and grouchy." Deidara asks, seeing the more peaceful side of Amaya.

Just with that one remark, Amaya's face drops back to her usual expression. "None of your business. Have you eaten the candy, or not?" She leans on the bars of the cell wall. But she didn't notice the sharp point on one of the bars.

* * *

"No, I haven't. Come and get the candy, un. I'm not getting up." Deidara was ready to put his plan into action. "Listen, you. I'm not going to take orders from some feminine Barbie ninja that I easily captured. You, are going to stand up, and hand me the candy." Amaya barks, ready to sock him in the throat.

"Hey, now! Just because I have long blonde hair, that doesn't make me a Barbie ninja OR feminine, un! And I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't feel like obeying your dumb orders. Why don't you come over here and get it yourself, hmm?" Deidara has her right where he wants her. He had made her blood boil, and she was _not_ about to stand there and let it be.

"That's it, asshole! I've been restraining myself from killing your ass, but now, I think I'll just deal with the damn consequences!" The enraged woman cracks her knuckles and takes a step forward. She was ready to kick Deidara's ass and enjoy every second of it. She takes a step with her right leg. _RIIIIPP_… The tearing sound came from her pocket: the one on the side she was leaning on. The pocket that contained the key and anesthetic shot. It felt as if time slowed for Deidara. He can see the two items gradually fall to the ground, and distinctly hear the high pitched _clink_ that they make when they hit the floor. Then, it dawned on him: forget the candy idea. He can just knock her out cold and make a break for the door. Why make everything more difficult when it can be easy?

As fast as he can, Deidara jumps off the bed and dives for the shot. Amaya, distracted by the rip in her pocket, was still trying to comprehend what actually just happened. (Did I mention she's kinda slow at times?) Deidara grabs it, and just as Amaya sees what's going on, stabs the needle into her leg. "Damn it!" She shouts, and kicks Deidara in the face with all her present strength. The blonde flies backward, sending him into the wall next to his bed. He laughs when he sits upright again, knowing he has a high chance of getting out of there and completing the mission soon. Amaya's vision starts to get blurry, and her legs feel like jello. "Damn it all!" She shouts one last time before she blacks out. She falls, but Deidara doesn't care to catch her. He watches, smiling a wicked smile, as she hits the floor. He stands up, and wipes the blood off his face from where Amaya kicked him and walks over to her unconscious body. He picks her up and slings her over his shoulder, grabs the key to the handcuffs for just-in-case reasons, and heads out the cell door.

Deidara stops down the hall to look at a map on the wall to evaluate the quickest exit route. Scanning the map, he one room catches his eye: the room that holds all confiscated weapons and supplies. _That's helpful, un_. He memorizes the map, and sprints down the halls, turning every so often, to get to his destination. After seven minutes or so of roaming the halls, Deidara makes it to the room. Unfortunately for him, it needs a thumbprint to make the door open. "Hmm…I wonder…" Deidara takes Amaya's hand and presses her thumb onto the pad. A red light flashes and turns bright green, and a robotic voice says, "Access granted." The metal door slides open, and Deidara slips in silently. The room was huge on the inside. It looked so big it seemed as if you could fit everyone in the village inside (if you took out the large amount of shelves and boxes). "Pouch of clay, pouch of clay, pouch of clay…" Deidara scans through the shelves of confiscated items searching for his. After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde manages to find it in a box with kunais, and shurikens. He had to dig through the box, accidentally cutting himself a few times to get it.

* * *

"Perfect, un!" Deidara takes it and straps it onto Amaya's belt, since he didn't have on of his own on the jumpsuit. He slips his head out the door to make sure the coast is clear before making his big escape. After he sees that there are no guards on duty in that area, he books it and sprints through the halls, catching a lot of the other inmates' eyes. They start a ruckus by yelling, attracting the guards' attention, and they go to see what all the noise is. _Shit!_ Deidara thinks and reaches up into the pouch on Amaya's belt, makes his hand-mouth take a bite, and starts making a clay bird. A few minutes go by as he's sprinting down the never ending hallways, and the clay is ready. Deidara's hand-mouth spits it into his palm and he starts squeezing it. When he opens his hand, he tosses it and makes a hand sign to make it large. He hops onto the monstrously large clay bird's back, and it takes off, going much faster than Deidara could while running.

He grabs another bit of clay and his hand-mouth chews it up, infusing chakra within it. Guards jump out, ready to take him down. "Stop right there!" they would shout (as if Deidara or any other person trying to escape would listen). The guards throw windmill shurikens and kunais, and even paper bombs at Deidara, but none prevail. Deidara dodges them all with ease, and the clay is ready to be molded. He squeezes it in his hand a few times, and when he's done, two small birds with four wings each are created. He keeps them in his hand and maneuvers through the halls to the main corridor. He flies straight for the wall and throws the birds in his hand ahead of him. He makes a hand sign, and the birds come to life, flying faster than any bird you can imagine. "Katsu!" The birds explode right in front of the wall, obliterating it, making a large enough hole for Deidara to fly through. He turns his head to look behind him and sees a metal rope heading straight for him. The bird flaps its incredibly long wings, and it accelerates, outside the prison walls, just out of the rope's reach. _Whew! That was close, un._ Deidara was finally out of that blasted prison, and was heading back to the base.

* * *

**I posted another chapter because I felt bad for being gone so long and I had nothing else to do. I'm just glad that this one is a little longer =D I hope I still have a few readers…If you're out there, please rate and review, and I'll try my best to update as much as possible!**


End file.
